Forbidden Spell
by kiss-me-kitsune
Summary: SPR gets a request from a shady man about eerie things that happens at a local cemetery. Though it's well known that cemeteries always have strong spectral abnormalities. But what about the strange rumor about a spell to bring a person back to life? NxMai
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naru/Mai fanfic. But moreover, this is a horror/mystery fanfic. Please enjoy.

--

File #1

Forbidden Spell

--

November

Friday

6:00 P.M

_Hello, my name's Taniyama Mai, and I work for Shibuya Psychic Research. We're technically three-man (well I'm a woman!) organization that deals with cases involving ghosts, spirits, demons, curses… whatever paranormal, supernatural, or just anything bizarre you can think about. That is, of course, if my boss thinks it's anything worthwhile. _

_About my boss: his name is Shibuya Kazuya, in short, Naru (for Narcissistic). He turned eighteen sometime this year—which, I'm now reminded, we were never told when. We only found out after our most recent case, when the client decided to ask for his age. He answered in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as usual, that he was eighteen. Everyone (of course including me) except Lin-san and Masako were surprised; but now that I look back on it, I can't understand why. We all have known him for a year after all. He was bound to age sometime or other._

_I remember feeling a fleeting anger towards…well I don't really know exactly to whom it was directed at. Was I mad at Naru for not telling us on the day of his birthday, that it was his birthday? Or was I mad at myself for not inquiring about it so that I could have given him something as a present? Madoka-san _did_ say he wasn't particularly secretive about himself. But what made it worse was that he actually got _me _a present for _my_ birthday, even though I never told him when it was. Damn that Naru and his elite investigation skills!_

_Anyway, it's been a little over a month since we've had a case to do. It wasn't as if no one came to us for help, though. There have been a couple—of which I had honestly thought to be interesting, but Naru always had simple answers for every "paranormal" events they threw at us. To the old couple whose things always ended up disappearing, he said their memories were only failing them. To the man who said his furniture always move when he wasn't awake, he said was a case of his house sinking a little during the night when it was colder, and suggested he move out as soon as he can. To the poor old teacher who claimed most of her students had all of a sudden become afraid of ghosts in the classroom, he said her students were merely playing the old ditching game. _

_I thought he was only being rude, but as none of them ever came back, I figured Naru must've been right on his mark. Either that or they were put-down by his I'm-better-than-you attitude, and that they decided to take their case somewhere else. Not that I could blame them for it; he really could grate on your nerves._

_I don't get him at all. Why shouldn't we take cases such as those, especially since we really haven't anything else to do? If the clients truly believe they were being haunted, shouldn't we go there and run tests? Then it would seem more reliable and believable, when we show them the results that there was nothing paranormal happening, rather than just simply considering the case null without even trying. Plus we'll get paid for it as well. It's not as if we're a particularly rich business after all. But that's his problem, not mine. He runs the show. And boy does he love being in charge._

"Mai, tea."

I sigh, half in annoyance, half in relief. Annoyance in that he always orders me around to do petty stuff such as making him tea, and relief in that I finally have something to do. "Would you like some tea too, Lin-san?"

"No, I'm alright." Although it was a curt answer, there was definitely a bit of warmth in his words that Naru never had. Ever since the Urado case and that little bit of exchange happened between us, I felt as if Lin-san was actually starting to warm up to me. I smile and head off to the kitchen to rummage through tea cups and different kinds of tea, looking for a particular set. I had found out that Naru preferred the high grade _Sencha _tea, and actually even had a favorite tea cup he liked to drink out from. Man, talk about being too classy for his own good.

_Why am I even bothering to do these things perfectly? Ah, it must be because I'm bored out of my mind. _

I finished boiling the tea leaves as it was directed on the instructions, and head off towards his office. I grumble since he always closes the door, so I had to free up one of my hands just to turn the knob. Why does he need the door closed anyway? What does he _do_ there that has to be so secretive?

All I can do is blush at my stupidity for coming up with such a stupid question as that.

"Here, Naru, your tea is ready." I set it down on his table and stare at him for a few seconds.

"I know it's grown to be a habit of yours to stare at me whenever you bring me tea, but I've never found out why."

_Eek! He caught me again! And what's up with him being so forward!_

I caught myself laughing nervously, telling him such a lame excuse that I don't even recall what I just said. "Is there anything else you need?" Out of nowhere, a yawn got too irresistible to resist. I really should have slept earlier last night, but my mind just wanders on its own sometimes.

"Go home. We're done for the day."

_You jerk. It wouldn't hurt to say it nicely._

"Hahaha… ok then, I'll…see you tomorrow." I turn around and was walking halfway out of his office door, when I thought I heard him tell me to take care going home and to go get some sleep. I swing my head back to see if I was just hearing things, but I was caught by surprise at seeing Naru looking straight at me. It was his usual glare, but at least I knew he was really talking to me. "I… I will."

"Good. You're already useless with your concentration at its fullest."

I grit my teeth in anger. Of course he was going to say something stupid like that. My face was twitching when I said "I'm so sorry, for being useless," but he was already back to reading his book. Gah! It's times like these when I wish I could just claw his eyes out. And so I left and slammed his door without even so much as a goodbye.

"Taniyama-san."

"A-ah Lin-san! What is it?"

He smiled at me. He has been doing that often, but only when the others weren't around. "Take care going home. And do get some rest."

I smile contently. "I will."

--

Saturday

10:20 A.M

I've been running ever since I got off from the bus, ten minutes ago. I hate how there was no nearest bus stops around the office, except for the one twenty minutes away by walking. Plus when I got to the office, I found out the elevator was out of order, so I had to race up the stairs. I was already wiped out for the day by the time I reached the office.

I freeze as I see Naru in the kitchen, boiling his own tea.

"N-Naru! I'll do that!"

"No need. It's almost done."

I felt the coldness in his voice. _Oh boy, I'm really in trouble now. Guess that'll come off my paycheck for this month. _

I forgot that I was out of breath. I close the door behind me and trudge towards the sofa, slumping down and letting my poor aching legs to rest for a bit. I close my eyes and relax, listening to the clinking of porcelain tea cups as Naru fiddled with them, wondering if that man even knew how to boil tea?

Then all of a sudden, there was something warm and sweet-smelling aroma that tickled my nose. I open them and see Naru holding a cup of tea in front of me, with a slight look of disapproval in his eyes. Did his eyes ever betray anything other than disapproval and coldness? I smile and take it, thanking him kindly.

"I thought I told you to go home and get some rest? You're as stubborn as you are brainless."

Just that once, I figured I'll let that remark slip. Only because the tea he made me was actually very delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. Reviews keep me going. So please keep reading!—And reviewing! AH did I say 'review' far too many times?

--

File #1

Forbidden Spell

Saturday

2:00 P.M

After the tea, we were back to our usual selves. Naru had locked himself up in his office once again, as goes with Lin, and I was back to filing.

_Can't anybody with a really terrifying case come to us any time soon? I'm so bored out of my mind here!_

As if right on cue, there came a timid knock on the door. I immediately jump up to answer it, expecting it to be Bou-san and the others, but to my surprise, I came face to face with a man, possibly about in his mid thirties. It was a creepy sight in it itself. His eyes were sunk so low, his long hours of sleep deprivation totally evident; his skin was pale and dry, his hair, both head-wise and facial, were a total mess. I've never yet seen a man so completely… ghost-like.

I step back a little, despite myself. "U-uhm… how may I help you, sir?"

"This… this is Shibuya Psychic Research, isn't it? The paranormal investigators?"

"Yes, it is. Do you have a case you'd like us to investigate?"

I involuntarily let out a little scream as he lunged at me and shake me back and forth rather roughly. "Stop them, please! Stop them! So many have gone! I'm… I'm going insane!"

"A-ano…" I'm trembling from fear. "C-calm down, sir! Who have gone? What's driving you insane?"

He looks at me with wide, frightened eyes, and whispers, "The spirits in the cemetery. They're terribly angry. Terribly, terribly angry."

"I-I'll call my boss. Step inside, sir, and I'll be right out with him." It took me loads of strength to help him get to the couch, for he was extremely shaky around the knees, and he wasn't exactly being helpful when he let his weight go completely and relied on me to drag him.

I knock on Naru's door and wait. I see his silhouette through the translucent window as he opens the door to his office, and once his head peeked through, I push him back roughly and close the door behind me. I must've come out to be rather forward and rough, and I daresay he was quite surprised at what I did. But I gave him no time to say anything.

"There's a client, Naru. Please, _please_ let's take this case. The poor man can barely stand and walk on his own! He's terrified!" I feel tears threatening to burst out, but I hold it in place. "Promise me you'll _hear_ him out! Promise me you'll _really_ think about the case!"

I feel his eyes on me.

"Naru!" and I humble myself completely before him, bowing my whole body at my waist and never pulling my head up until he spoke a word. "Naru, _please_."

Before I knew it, Naru had already passed by me and was out the door. I hear him introduce himself to the man, and called on me to make them some tea.

I was glad and relieved.

"Kasukagi-san, how long have you been working at that cemetery?"

"Six years."

"And for six years, have you ever experienced any paranormal activities?"

"No, never. Until recently."

"How recent?"

I notice Kasukagi-san look down sadly and distantly for a second, before raising his head to answer Naru's question. "It's been about two months and a half or so."

Naru closed his eyes. I knew that to be a sign that he was thinking.

"And what activities have been happening in the cemetery?"

"T-things fly. It wasn't particularly dangerous before, but now, things crash into walls—even into the guests. A couple people had already been hospitalized. One had a lit candle with melted wax pelted right at her face, and one had a huge rock thrown at his face. Pity too, for it was a child." He shivers. "There have also been voices. They weren't threatening at first, but as time went by, they became more and more distraught. Began saying things like taking people into their realm, cursing anyone… playing into their victim's fears. There have also been circumstances where people were forcefully yanked to fall into open graves."

"Naru…" I say softly as I sit down next to him. He knew what I was thinking; he merely nodded.

"Kasukagi-san, you are aware that cemeteries are widely known to hold many sorts of paranormal activities. People that have died and had proper burial, either choose to pass on, or to stay behind to be with their loved ones. However as time goes by, those who chose to stay behind soon forget that they have died, and begin to harbor envy towards their living relatives. They begin to think they still belong in this world, and want to make their presence known."

_That's right. Bou-san had said a while back that spirits can change over time. Just because they were nice, doesn't mean they always will be._

Naru looks at me, and I feel like I'm faltering under his gaze.

"This would explain the rocks and candles thrown at people, but the voices claiming to take people into their realm…" he held his chin, deep in thought. "Even so far as to pull them inside a grave. This is more than just a normal cemetery haunting.

"Mai, call on Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, and Brown-san. Call Yasuhara-san as well. We're going to need everyone. Kasukagi-san, we will see you tomorrow. Please have three rooms prepared for us by then."

I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't have a very good feeling about this one.


	3. Chapter 3

File #1

Forbidden Spell

Sunday

11:45 A.M

We're usually off on Sundays, but during cases, there were exceptions. We met at the office at 10 in the morning, as usual, and from there, Lin-san drove us to Kasukagi-san's house, which was about forty-five minutes away. The drive was quiet, as it most always was, with neither Lin-san nor Naru talking. Of course, I could just babble on by myself like usual, but today, I simply didn't feel like it.

I still feel a bit apprehensive about this case. I don't exactly know why.

We arrive in front of a small, but cozy-looking house, and park in what serves us as a parking garage—which was actually just a completely desolate street. There was nothing around the house, nothing near, except the cemetery, which lay more or so about 5 miles away.

The back door to the van slides open and I meet with Lin-san's inquiring look. I step out of the van; the joints in my back, legs, even shoulders and elbow, cracking from being immobile for more than half an hour sitting down in the back amongst the equipments without a proper seat to sit on. But I smile at him and tell him, "I'm ok."

Naru had already begun speaking with Kasukagi-san and explaining to him exactly what we need, so it was up to me and Lin-san to unload the equipments. Before he went through the door to the house, I thought I saw an uncertain look in Naru's eyes, but I shake it off. It couldn't be. He's the most assured person I've ever seen in the world.

"Lin-san, how come we're setting up base so far away from the cemetery?" I ask him, looking up from my work. _He's very, very tall_.

"Because there's nowhere to set a base up at a cemetery. It would be too dangerous to us and the equipments, as grave robbers often come."

I pull my lips to the side and muse, "I don't think it's grave robbers we should be worried about."

"As long as it's still not investigated, it would be wiser to assume that there is nothing paranormal there."

Lin-san was right, but I couldn't help but to disagree. Something within me, my intuition, I guess, was telling me that place was dangerous; not because of humans, but because of something _inhuman_.

I decided to carry the lighter loads and figured the small T.V screens ought to do the trick. So I pull one out and walk ahead of Lin-san towards the house. And as I take the short flight of steps of the porch to the front door, a nauseating feeling suddenly comes over me. And it intensifies as I draw nearer the door. By now, I'm almost doubled over. I don't have the strength to keep going inside. _Blood_.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

Naru. He was already inside the house and was on his way to step outside to help us unload the van. I look up and see his face: it was blank, but his eyes betrayed the smallest hint of worry. He took a step forward and reached out his hand to grab the television from my hand, but I could not bring myself to hand it to him. I feel as if the slightest change of position would throw me over the hedge, and my stomach innards into the floor. My face contorts into a grimace as the feeling becomes stronger, and my stomach contracted and relaxed far too quickly and forcefully. Finally, I manage to heap the camera into his hands before I race off back to the street and hurl my stomach contents into a nearby bush.

"Taniyama-san!"

"Lin! Get her some water."

"Ah."

I squat on the floor and place a hand over my stomach, trying to ease the pain as I retched and hurled my breakfast into the ground. It took a while for me to finally start settling down, and by then, Lin-san and Naru had already finished bringing the equipments into the base.

_Useless. Again._

I stand up from my place, sick of the stench, and walk over to them. Naru hands me a piece of gum, from who knows where, since I've never seen the man put anything into his system other than tea. Not that you're supposed to eat the gum, but you know what I mean. I thank him and laugh weakly, "I'm… feeling better now. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help…"

Naru only stared me down. He was probably mad at me for slacking off after all.

"What happened?" he asks, with his toneless voice.

"I don't… really know. The minute I took a step up the stairs, I felt this nauseating feeling come over me, and it got worse as I neared the door. It was as if… I was breathing in stale air. It smelled like metal… like blood, and rotting flesh… and it was so bad I couldn't take it." I then remember the uncertain look he had on his face moments ago, and decide to ask hurriedly, "Naru, you felt it too, didn't you?"

His face remained unreadable, but his eyes affirmed it. "I thought it felt odd, but it wasn't nearly as bad as yours."

"So you didn't feel sick or anything?"

He shook his head. "It was more physical. I felt repelled, pushed back rather roughly."

"Lin-san! Lin-san, too! Did you feel anything?" I turn around to search his eyes.

"I felt some strong physical force, but nothing like yours."

_I don't understand. How could they not have smelled it?_ I didn't even realize I was shaking. _It's strange. How is it that we're 5 miles away from the cemetery, and yet experience very strong paranormal activities here? _

"Mai, do you think you could try getting inside the house this time?"

I really didn't want to, but what choice did I have? We were to stay in this house until the case was solved. _But if it means feeling like that every time I go into the house, then maybe I should just sleep out in the van. I'll even resort to begging Naru, if I have to_.

I nod my head anyway, but my stomach begins to knot again. Not from the house this time, but from the anticipation for the worst to come.

I walk slowly toward the house one more time. Naru and Lin-san stationed themselves on either side of me, ready to help me out in case I weaken again. With one sharp breath, I take the first flight of step.

Nothing.

I keep going and going until I reach the door.

Still nothing.

Naru sighed. "I thought so."

I didn't get what happened. I turn around in confusion. "Eh?"

"Both Lin and I felt nothing the second time we entered the house."

I think about it for a second. "Ah! It's like stepping into cold water and feeling the sting, and then getting used to it after the initial hit, isn't it?"

"No. This is different." He placed his chin between his thumb and pointing finger, deep in thought. "If it were the same as stepping into cold water, we would still feel a little sting even after the initial hit, although the signals firing to the brain get weaker and weaker, and ultimately we start getting used to it. This one didn't have anything the second time around at all." He stepped in after me. "We will wait for the others and see what they experience."

--

It was the same with the others. All of them felt some strong repelling force, but nothing of the nauseating feeling I got. But when Masako came, she couldn't take the pain, and immediately started running away and vomiting behind a tree. It became the same drill as with me earlier, with everyone asking if she was alright, offering water, and questioning what had happened.

I look at Naru, but I can't tell what he was thinking. We would need some information from Kasukagi-san to understand the history of the house, and possibly find answers to these perplexing questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! I completely forgot to put "Day 1" on Chapter 3! hits head over and over again

Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews!

--

File #1

Forbidden Spell

(Day 1)

Sunday

4:00 P.M

"Bou-san, did you finish setting up the cameras?"

"Hai, hai, Naru-bou. But aren't we investigating the cemetery? Why is it that half of our equipments are set up over the house?"

"The house itself exhibits activities, I think you know that."

I was talking to Ayako when I heard Bou-san and Naru talking. I look to Bou-san and see him look to the side at John and say with a tired smile, "Double exorcism, huh?" John nodded, smiling as well.

"Ano, Naru… shouldn't we have gone with Kasukagi-san to the cemetery? It's a chance!" I suddenly cry out. But Naru merely looked away with his usual bored look.

"He was the one who told us not to come today, as many people come in during Sundays. We wouldn't have much done with all those people present anyway." He stood up, walked over to Lin and whispered something, picked up his digital thermometer and notebook, and walked over to Masako. "Hara-san, could you come with me to scout the house for any spirits?"

"Eh." I see Masako's eyes glimmer as she covers her tiny smile with her kimono sleeve. _Darn you Masako! And Naru too! _I watch them walk away with an eye of jealousy.

Bou-san sensed my tension and walked up behind me and started patting me on the head. "Now, now, Mai, it's purely business."

"Mou, Bou-san!" I hold up a finger to my lips and pointed towards Lin-san with my eyes, trying to tell him to keep quiet about Naru while Lin-san was around. Thankfully, Bou-san understood.

"Anyway, how's you ladies' room?" he asked me and Ayako.

"Terrible!" Ayako cried. "I have to share beds with these two, since there's only one king-sized bed!"

John and Bou-san exclaimed at this. "King-sized bed? And you're _complaining_? You're really a spoiled rich girl, aren't you Ayako?"

"Our room is small, with no bed at all, so all four of us will have to sleep on the floor. Oh, five, with Yasuhara-san. He _is_ coming, isn't he?" John asked.

"Shounen? Oh yeah, where _is_ that guy?"

"At school, of course. Yasuhara-san is now a college student, isn't he? The only days he's off from school or studying are Wednesdays and Thursdays, so he'll be here by then."

We start talking about random things, while Lin-san continued typing in the background. I don't really know what he types about. All I know is that he's always in front of the computer, and that whenever something weird happens, he's often the first to know.

Bou-san and Ayako are now arguing—mostly Ayako, since she just hit him in the head and he's out cold, for commenting about how old she is already getting. I snicker. I think Bou-san and Ayako would make a great couple! They already act like one, anyway. _I wonder what they'd say if I tell them that_… I caught John's eyes and we smile sheepishly. Maybe it was time to break the two apart. Bou-san looked pitiful.

--

9:00 P.M

Kasukagi-san finally arrived home. He apologized for being out so late, but explained that that's what he had to do. He makes sure everyone leaves the premises and locks the gates to keep the grave robbers out, but mostly to keep whatever spirits are inside, in. "I always think that if I can keep them from getting out if I lock them in. But who knows." I look at him, sadness washing over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm assuming you lot haven't eaten yet. I'll cook up something for our dinner."

"I'll help!"

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Mai-san."

-

At the dinner table, it was surprisingly calm. I have to admit, I've been paranoid the whole day, expecting an episode to happen after the initial shock we all received in the beginning. But as it is, I'm sitting on a dining chair, next to Bou-san and Masako, and across Naru, eating quietly.

After a few minutes, Naru spoke. "Kasukagi-san, could you tell us about this house?"

"The house?"

"Yes. We measured some paranormal activities here. Are you aware of these activities?"

He looked down and thought for a while. When he answered, he failed to look at Naru in the eyes. "Yes. Sometimes a room will get really cold for no reason, even though it's hot outside. It's happened during the day, too. Any rooms. It's random."

"I see. Have you ever felt a physical force trying to push you out?"

"I… I remember feeling that once."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember when it was?"

"T-two years ago…"

"And I'm assuming you've lived here all your life?"

Kasukagi-san looked at Naru with frightened eyes. "Yes, yes I have. All twenty-five years of it."

I start. _Twenty-five? You mean he's only twenty-five? _I blush at my inconsideration. And to think I thought him to be in his mid-thirties! I guess taking care of the cemetery can accelerate the aging process.

"Tell me about the people who lived here with you, Kasukagi-san."

I don't know if it's just me, but Kasukagi-san seemed disinclined to talk about the house and his family. A seed of suspicion began to grow inside of me.

"My parents lived here before having us—my sister and I. Their names were Kenji and Sakano Kasukagi."

"And where are they?"

"They're dead, Shibuya-san, for almost ten years." There was bitterness in his voice as he said it. "They got sick. Father was the one who got it first, and then Mother caught the disease from him. Shortly after Father died, Mother followed."

Naru was quiet for a minute and looked truly solemn. But after a few seconds, he resumed, "My apologies. What about your sister?"

Now for sure Kasukagi-san looked away and tried to evade the question by asking us if we wanted seconds.

"It's important that we know, Kasukagi-san."

"My older sister…She's… dead. Sickness, too. It might've been the same disease that killed our parents, I don't know. The doctors couldn't cure it." He sniffled. "She was dearest to me. She was all I had…"

"When was this?"

"Only… 5 years ago."

Naru nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kasukagi-san."

--

Bou-san was pacing the room. We're at the boy's room, since our base was the living room, and we didn't want Kasukagi-san to hear us as we try to piece things together. Bou-san held the notes I wrote (from memory, since we talked during dinner and I was ill-prepared), and recited to us the contents.

"So he has lived here for 25 years. His parents died 10 years ago, when he was 15. That takes a lot of toll on a kid," he added as a side note. "And so during this time, he had his older sister with him. It was six years ago that he started taking care of the cemetery, we failed to ask if that was his father's job, or something—"

"—No. He took that job to get money."

I raise my brows. "How do you know that, Naru?"

"His parents have already been dead for 6 years. It would be odd for him to take the job that's supposed to be passed down, 6 years after. And it makes sense that he takes the job, since it's nearby, and they needed money."

We all looked at Naru with astonishment. That seemed very simple. Why didn't _we _think of that?

"Continue, Bou-san."

"Hai. Well, so Kasukagi-san was 19 years old when he took this job. And then when he was 20, his older sister fell ill and died."

"Poor Kasukagi-san…" I manage to say quietly. Naru turned to me and stared at me in the eye before turning away.

"And then three years later, he first felt the physical force pushing him. And then after that, he hasn't felt it since, just like how it was just the first time with us."

"Add that the cemetery started experiencing strong paranormal activities in the last two months."

Bou-san did as he was told. When he was done, he looked at Naru, then to all of us, and back to Naru. We all stared at each other, none of us knowing what to say next. This case seemed pretty simple now that the facts were laid out, and yet it was too hard to figure out what was going on. Is there any relation between the death of his sister and the house? And what about the cemetery? All these things tied back to Kasukagi-san, but there was nothing in what he said that gave a clue as to what is going on.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to the cemetery. Lin, keep an eye on all of the rooms and tell me when the temperature falls rapidly."

"Aa."

Then to us, Naru said, "Good night." And that was the sign that he wanted us girls to leave.

* * *

Sorry if it's mostly dialogue .

Ah! I'm reading Ghost Hunt fics, and for some reason, I've become a sucker for a lover Naru! He's so cute when he's in love with Mai, isn't he? X3 Oh yeah, I remember reading a fic once, about Naru having to pose as Mai's brother. I've been looking all over for it, but I can't find it. Does anybody know what fic I'm talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to xlSUSHI for letting me know the title of the story I've been wanting so much to re-read! For those of you who are interested, it's called, Inerasable Secrets, by Daygoner. I would urge you—even go so far as to command you, to read it! Too bad Daygoner had said that s/he will not be updating anymore insert really sad face, but regardless, it's a wonderful fic. It's the one where Naru and Mai had to pose as siblings.

Again, thank you for reviewing!

--

File # 1

Forbidden Spell

(Day 2)

Monday

12:10 A.M

I woke up in the middle of the night, only two hours into my sleep, feeling extremely thirsty. Since I have no intention of setting even a foot outside of this room all by myself, nor did I have any intention of waking anyone up just to accompany me in my weakness, I feel extremely glad upon seeing a small water cooler sitting at the corner. I leave the edge of the bed (good thing I wasn't stuck in the middle), being extra careful not to make too much movement that'll disrupt Masako or Ayako in their sleep, and walk quietly towards the cooler.

When the cooler was just about within my reach, the window to the room suddenly burst open, making me jump. ＂It's just the wind," I reassure myself as I hold on to my rapidly beating heart.

So I go ahead and continue with my task. I open the cooler, take out a fresh, cold bottle of water, and drink my fill. Once done, I place the lid back and head on towards the window to close it.

I push the window frame back to close it, and realized something that made me freeze. There isn't a hint of any wind outside at all. The leaves that were strewn on the floor showed no sign of disruption. The tree leaves weren't rustling. There wasn't even the sound of any crickets. Everything was eerily still.

Suddenly, in a manner of speaking of course, since it wasn't _truly _sudden at all, the room began to get really cold. It felt like it came from the door, as if it entered the room, and slowly began to spread out. To my horror, the cold seemed to glide past me--and there was a slight mist to go along with it.

"A-Ayako," I stammer. "M-Masako…" The mist began circling a few steps away from me, as a hunter circles around its prey.

"Mai-san?"

I turn around quickly. It's Masako, just waking up. "Masako!"

Her eyes began to widen as she stared at the mist behind me. She's probably seeing it much clearer than I am seeing it right now; and this thought made me shudder. I wonder just what exactly does this mist look like to her at this moment?

She hissed towards me, "Mai-san, stay away from it, quickly!" and she beckoned me with her hands. I was all obliging.

"What is it?" I ask her in a whisper, afraid that if I speak any louder it would hear me and turn its attention on us.

"We have to get out of here right away and tell the others." I simply watched, confounded at her words, as she turned around and began shaking Ayako on the shoulders rather roughly. When Ayako finally came to, Masako quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from uttering a word, and thankfully, Ayako did nothing that would compromise us. She stood up obediently and followed our gaze.

"What in the world is that?" Although it was a whisper, I could hear the terror in her voice.

All three of us were shivering from the cold and from knowing that there was something incredibly dangerous standing only a few feet from us. Suddenly, it grew bigger, and Masako's grip on my arm tightened so much that it hurt, that I couldn't help but wince out loud.

"It changed! And it's looking at us!" cried Ayako.

I look back towards where the floating mist used to be, and instead met with, though still quite undeniably misty, a clearer view of something I couldn't quite fathom. It was standing on its hind legs, which looked something like a horse's, though its body looked somewhat human-like, and had a pair of clawed arms that looked nothing like I've ever seen before. The face wasn't quite clear, but it seemed alien and grotesque. What was all too clear, however, were the pair of dead, black eyes staring maliciously at us.

"It isn't human," Masako's feeble voice, as if she was about to faint. "It's demonic."

My knees were just about to give way, and I would have easily let myself fall, had Masako not beat me to it. The sudden weight I had to support brought life back into me.

"Masako!" Ayako and I both cried.

Out of the corner of my eye, the thing moved. If my heart had been pounding heavily from terror, it was now quite ready to tear out of my chest.

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen!"

"Ayako," I say to myself, since I couldn't say it out loud, "in times of danger, you can keep your head straight."

She repeats it forcefully this time, and this sudden surge of bravery within her helped me gain some of my own.

"Nau maku san manda bazaradan kan! Nau maku san manda bazaradan kan!"

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen!"

And together with these incantations, we commanded the demon to leave. There was a hiss of air, and then the mist and the form itself evaporated. The room temperature came back down.

Ayako and I slump down, bringing Masako with us. All three of us were silent for a while, waiting in apprehension whether the apparition would come back. No one dared say a word.

There suddenly came a forceful banging on the door, that all three of us put our heads together and cried in terror, thinking it was the spirit come back for its revenge.

"Mai! Open the door."

"Naru!" I cry out, almost choking from relief and happiness. I run and open it wide, wanting to feel safe and secure by merely seeing his presence. "Naru! And Lin-san, too!"

My legs wanted so bad to run towards that prissy, egotistical boss of mine, and put my head against his chest in order to be comforted (even if he had no intention of comforting me), but once again, Masako had beat me to it.

"Naru, it was horrible!" she cried. Wasn't she just completely weak a few seconds ago? Really.

It probably was just me and my hopeful mind, but Naru seemed cold (well, colder than usual) when he asked, "What happened?"

I watched intently, with a little bit of jealousy, as Masako raised her head and looked at him seriously in the eye. But all of this feeling vanished, and was instead replaced by a cold chill, when she said in a low voice, "This isn't a normal haunting. We're dealing with a demonic entity here."

Naru turned his head to Lin-san, but exchanged no words. They were probably just as stumped and surprised as we were.

--

Ahh, was that short? It certainly didn't feel like it when I was writing it. Well I hope everyone will be somewhat satisfied with this, after not updating for a while ;; I'm sorry. I'll try to upload the next one as soon as I can.


End file.
